


Happy Anniversary

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dmigori, Fluff and Smut, I'm SO (NOT) Sorry, M/M, Office Sex, Old Men In Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Dmitri and Grigori have some fun in the warden’s office on a very special day.
Relationships: Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid that Tumblr deletes my story there so I posted it here too. Have fun reading😅

This is them speaking English  
**_This is them speaking Russian._**

**_(I have very limited knowledge in Russian, this is why I write it this way, but if you speak it, feel free to translate it. I would be so glad^^))_ **

**_\---_ **

Those who knew Dmitri Johannes Petrov also knew that he was probably one of the strictest people on earth.

If you break a rule, he’ll punish you accordantly. He got his eyes and ears everywhere, especially since the outbreak, and if something happens in the complex, be sure that he already knows.

Guards feared him for that. They never dared to do anything else than just guarding the places they were supposed to, not even thinking about going somewhere else so that they would not anger thst choleric old man.

He was the embodiment of rules and strictness…which was exactly why this situation was so very absurd.

Grigori shivered as the ice-cold fingers of his lover danced over the skin of his naked torso, the tips leaving goosebumps wherever they went. He could feel the other grin against his lips as he was making his way to his pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

The second in command hissed gently and reached up, tugging at the shirt the old warden wore, wanting him to undress so that he could finally get a view of the other’s strong chest. Dmitri chuckled and pulled away from the kiss, traveling down to his neck. “So impatient.”, he murmured against his flesh and let his tongue travel over a very sensitive area of the other’s skin. “We haven’t even started yet.”

He chuckled at the other’s huff and resumed to slowly unbuttoning his lover’s pants, letting his fingers travel over every inch of the newly exposed flesh. The piece of cloth soon fell down on the floor, and its owner kicked his boots off and pushed all of it to the side, feeling how those cold hands roamed over his thigh, so close to one of his most imitate areas on his entire body, but not quite touching it.

Dmitri started to nibble gently on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Grigori, however, denied him with a grin, too, deciding to tease his lover a little bit, making the older man growl. The warden reached between them, pressing his palm against the obvious tent in the smaller male’s black boxers, making him gasp quietly, opening his lips just enough for him to get through.

The older man used that moment of weakness to plunge his tongue inside, groaning at the wonderful taste of his lover, which contained coffee and the cake he ate after lunch today. Dmitri loved it, and he wasted no time to explore the wet cavern with his wet muscle, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sadly, they soon needed fresh air and were forced to break the kiss, leaving them both panting for sweet, wonderful oxygen. The older male, however, didn’t have much time to recover because Grigori was hungry for more. The second in command desperately tugged at his shirt again, pleading him silently to take it off.

The old warden laughed hoarsely, whispering something in Russian before he complied and slowly took it off, exposing his muscular and heavily scarred chest, throwing it somewhere into the room.

His pale, almost white skin thanks to the lack of sunlight, almost glowed into the dimly lit room, and all of the scars and marks he had gotten during life were clearly visible. Many of them had healed and were already fading, but there were fresh ones too, some of them still swollen.

Grigori reached out and let his finger trace over the strong abs the other had despite his age, pressing a kiss to the collarbone before leaning up, locking lips with Dmitri one again. He touched every mark with care, knowing that one wrong move could ruin everything. Even though this man in front of him was strong, he had been through so much in his life. Death experience after death experience has been burned into his mind, and many of those marks were not only physical, but also psychical.

The second in command was ripped from his thoughts as the lips of the warden met the marks on _his_ neck again, pressing soft kisses against them, which caused him to groan. “So wonderfully sensitive.”, he growled and sunk his teeth into the already bruised flesh again, causing him to gasp and grab onto his shoulder. Pain and pleasure shot through his entire body and he desperately pressed his hips forward, meeting the still fully clothed crotch of the older male, who groaned at the contact.

Their clothed members rubbed against each other, creating a wonderful sensation that both of them immensely enjoyed. They slowly moved against each other, circling their hips to get as much stimulation as possible, kissing each other with a passion that many young lovers didn’t have.

Grigori decided to take over this time, letting his tongue explore the warm mouth of the other, making sure not to miss a single inch, tasting him just like the older male did before. The warden hadn’t eaten anything today, so the taste was purely Dmitri, and that was what drove the smaller male wild. He reached down to the older man’s pants and started to unbutton them, glad when larger hands joined in to help him.

As soon as the complicated buttons were finally open, the piece of cloth fell to the floor, the keys and chains rattling when they came in contact with the cold, stony surface. The old man simply pushed them away, kicking his boots off and simply throwing them across the room in the process, not caring where they would land. He grabbed his boxers, pulling them down, watching how his lover did the same, finally exposing what the other wanted to see.

Dmitri’s length was something to behold. It was thick, long, veiny, and the tip was already glistening with precum as his skin did with sweat. Grigori wasn’t less impressive. His length might be a little bit shorter than the taller man’s, but the girth was slightly thicker, which made up for it.

The younger male hissed as the ice-cold hand of his lover slowly wrapped around his member, the thumb playing softly with its head. He rubbed it gently while kissing his collarbone, digging his teeth into his flesh, leaving fresh marks on top of those that he had already left the last time they did this. Slowly, he went downward, tasting the sweaty skin on his tongue, his hand never stopping its movements.

Soon, the old warden was kneeling in front of him, grinning up at him with the smuggest look anyone would ever see on him.

Grigori, whose hair already stuck to his forehead thanks to the sweat, stared back with half-lidded, his cheeks flushed, his lips slightly open, his hot, uneven breath escaping through them. His dark ocean blue orbs were fixated on his own golden ones, and there was a pleading glint in them. Dmitri chuckled hoarsely gave the large member one last stroke, before he leaned further down, and closed his lips around the head.

“Ugh! D-Dmitri!”, he gasped quietly, and he buried his fingers directly into the thick, grey shoulder-length hair of his lover, his nails digging into the flesh. The warden grunted at the sound of his name, making the other hiss as the vibrations shot through his entire body, and slowly began to work on the tip with his talented tongue.

His second in command tried his best not to scream as the tip of the warm, wet muscle ran through his slit and he pulled him forward, making the other gag in surprise as his member hit the back of his throat. He grabbed his hips and pulled back, turning his head to the side to cough and catch his breath before lifting his eyebrows at his lover, a grin slowly sneaking upon his lips.

“As I already said, impatient.”, he purred, his accent much thicker than it had been before. Grigori growled softly as he watched his lover wipe the string of saliva away that connected his lips to the head of his member, the grip on his hair tightening a little bit.

“W-watch your t-tongue, old man!”, the younger male forced out of his throat, his words barely understandable because his accent, too, has gotten so much thicker. The warden laughed hoarsely before he took the other’s erection into his mouth again, his golden orbs fixated on his face so he could see his reactions.

Grigori hissed through his teeth, his lips twitching, and his eyes pressing closed while he leaned his head back, thumbing against the wall. He tried to move his hips, but the older man still had pinned him against the cold surface of the stone wall, which made him growl in frustration, making the other chuckle slightly.

Carefully, the old man let the member slide deeper into his mouth and down his throat, his thumbs caressing the scarred skin, rubbing soft circles on the other male’s hips. He let his tongue run along the underside of the cock in his mouth, pulling back until only the head was still inside of the hot, wet cavern.

He set one hand on his muscular stomach and increased the pressure a little more so that he could use the other one to cup his balls, the smooth yet scarred surface of his hand running over the sensitive area.

He heard his lover moan loudly before he covered his mouth, a look of frustration mixing with the one of pure pleasure. He chuckled again, sending vibrations through the sensitive member, which almost sent him over the edge. “D-Dmitri!”, he gasped, trying to warn his lover, pulling at his hair, trying to get him away.

The old warden, however, didn’t want to listen.

He pulled back carefully, his hand immediately rubbing the now exposed part of the pulsing girth, only keeping the tip in his mouth before running his tongue through his slit, sending his lover over the edge.

Grigori let out a chocked cry, clenching his teeth so hard his jaw began not hurt as he shot his cum into his partner's mouth. His legs were shaking as he went through this violent orgasm and he slid down a little bit, the grip on the other’s hair loosening so much that it was almost nonexisting.

Dmitri tried to swallow it all, but some of the milky liquid forced itself out of the corner of his mouth. As soon as he was sure there was nothing left, he pulled back and swallowed what he had managed to collect, letting go of his lover and wiping his lips and his beard as he slowly stood up. He wrapped his left arm around the panting man, whose member was, surprisingly, still as hard as a rock, and grabbed his chin before he gently forced him to look up, his beautiful, clouded dark ocean eyes meeting his bright golden ones.

They kissed once again, their tongues meeting, and Grigori had to groan as he tasted himself once again.

However, unlike before, there was no fight over control or anything that had to do with dominance. Now, they were simply enjoying the aftermath of the younger male’s orgasm, which still made his legs feel like jelly. They pulled back, and the taller man let the grayish/black-haired man lean against him, giving him time to collect himself, trying his best to ignore his own member, which was throbbing and begging for release.

“ ** _That was…very intense…_** ”, the second in command murmured roughly in his native language since he didn’t trust his accent to be understandable and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Dmitri chuckled lowly and nuzzled into his neck, pressing a kiss to his skin. “ ** _Good to know that I did a good job_**.”, he purred and licked over his lips, still enjoying the taste of his lover’s milky liquid of pleasure.

Grigori huffed and looked to the floor when he saw that, a blush of pure embarrassment covering his scarred cheek. He nuzzled his head into the strong chest of the other, trying to hide it, but he froze when his eyes caught the large, pulsing penis that still stood proudly between the older man’s legs, looking painfully hard.

“ ** _You haven’t finished yet_**.”, he whispered and slowly wrapped his fingers around the other’s erection. Dmitri groaned at the sudden touch, and thrusted forward into the warm hand, his hold around his lover tightening.

“ ** _W-we aren’t done yet. You’re not f-fully satisfied either_**.”, he whispered hoarsely and pressed a kiss to his necks, groaning as he felt the younger man’s hand tightening around it. “ ** _True_.**”, the younger Russian spoke and crocked his head to the side, making more room for him.

“ ** _Why don’t we start then?_** ” The old warden growled and immediately let his teeth sink into the flesh. He nibbled on it gently, letting his tongue run over the bruised areas as he slowly began to travel down with his hands, caressing the strong yet bony hips of the other before setting them on his ass.

Grigori moved against him, moaning gently when the older man finally managed to find his sweet spot on his neck again. He could feel him grin against him, as he gently spread his ass cheeks and began to circle the small hole that would soon bring him so, so much pleasure.

His second in command grunted and speed up in stroking his member that he still held in his hands, letting his thumb glide over the tip, which made the other’s hips jerk forward. Dmitri growled, suddenly pulling away, striding over to the desk, leaving his lover standing with a confused look on his face. “ ** _What the…What was that for_**?”, he hissed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The old warden didn’t answer. He only opened the drawer and searched for a few seconds, muttering a quiet “ ** _Where is it_**?” under his breath before he pulled out a small bottle and set it on the table.

It was lube.

Grigori blinked once, twice, and even took a step forward to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him, his head slowly turning towards his lover. “ ** _What…is lube…doing in your office_**?”, he asked slowly, pure confusion in his voice as he stared at it. Dmitri’s cheeks flushed red and he turned his head away, biting his lips so hard the skin broke.

“ ** _That is…none of your business_**.”, he growled, clearly embarrassed, hiding his face from the view of the other. The younger male blinked once again, and walked over to the desk, grabbing the small bottle. “ ** _Were you…planning this_**?”, he asked, a grin slowly forming on his lips. “ ** _Or are you doing something else sometimes than simply working in here_**?”, he asked as he walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

It was very unusual for Dmitri to have lube with him, especially in his office. Yes, of course they had sex in here before, but never before was the taller male the one to have it with him, simply because he thought of it as unprofessional and simply embarrassing.

The fact that he actually had a bottle of the cool liquid in his _drawer_ , the same place where he kept important documents and weapons, was simply so absurd that the second in command of “The Wall” couldn’t help but wonder what else he was doing with it when he was _alone_ in here, isolated from everybody outside these sound-prove walls that separated them from the world rest of the world right now.

The old warden growled when he grabbed his hips, pulling him closer, pressing his lips against his, muttering a rough “ ** _Shut up_**.” Grigori chuckled as he watched his lover grab the bottle and pour the cool liquid on his fingers before he trailed them down his back, making him shiver and giving him goosebumps.

Carefully, the taller male let his fingers run through the slit of his ass before he settled at his hole, circling it gently. Their tongues rubbed against each other as Dmitri carefully pushed one finger inside, immediately holding still when he felt the other’s grip on him tighten. He let his free hand glide down to his member, rubbing it softly as he waited for him to get used to it.

As soon as that happened, he began to thrust it inside, making sure not to be too fast so that he would not hurt him. He felt how those tight walls clenched around it as he rubbed them softly, trying to bring as much pleasure to the other as possible.

Only when he felt like his lover wouldn’t crush him in the next few seconds, he dared to enter a second finger, and enjoyed the soft grunt of pleasure he made. He slowly thrusted them inside a few times before he carefully stretched him open, his fingers searching for a certain spot that would make the younger male’s legs feel like jelly.

The old warden knew he had found it when the smaller man suddenly groaned and pulled back, panting violently. He grinned as he let his fingers run over that certain bundle of nerves inside of his lover again, kissing him on the forehead as he watched his face twist into an expression of pure pleasure.

He used that moment to slide the third finger inside and stretch him even more, speeding up the movements on his member. Grigori moaned quietly, a soft string of saliva slowly running down his chin. His eyes were lidded, those dark ocean blue eyes were barely able to focus on him, and from this expression, the other knew that he was close again.

Dmitri chuckled evilly and let his fingers press against the bundles of nerves again, leaning down to lick over his neck, biting his collarbone gently.

He pulled his fingers out, making the other grunt in discomfort, staring at him with an angry expression, which, however, soon disappeared as the old warden turned them around, wiping all sorts of documents and objects off his desk, pressing the younger man against it. He kissed him deeply as he hoisted him up, gently forcing the other to wrap his legs around his strong waist.

“ ** _Ready_**?”, Dmitri whispered hoarsely into his ear and licked over his neck, taking his erection in his hand, the other reaching for the lube. Grigori swallowed audibly, looking into his partner’s eyes for a short while, before he smiled softly, nodding. “ ** _Да_**.”

The old warden nodded, grabbing the bottle, pouring a great amount of the cold liquid over his pulsing member that only begged to be inserted into this tight heat. He spread it all over, making sure that it was as slick as possible before he guided it to the entrance, the tip pressing against the hole. He looked into his lover’s eyes, again, asking for permission, before he slowly pressed the head inside.

A low groan escaped his throat as he felt the other clench around his member as he slid deeper and deeper, keeping his eyes on the younger man’s face so that he could see if there was any pain in his expression.

Soon, Dmitri’s hips pressed against the ones of his lover, his large length now fully buried inside of the smaller male’s tight heat. The old warden pressed his golden eyes closed, panting violently against the younger man’s skin while he waited for the other to get used to his size.

Grigori was groaning softly, pain and pleasure mixed within the noises the smaller male made. He had his face hidden in his neck, inhaling his scent to calm himself, which contained an expensive body wash and a little bit of sweat.

A minute – a short time, but for the old warden, it felt like an eternity – passed until Dmitri’s second in command finally began to move against him, circling his hips gently. The old warden grunted at the movement, moving one arm to wrap him around his lover and the other to hold himself up when he carefully began to thrust.

He was going slow at first, slowly pressing kisses against the younger man’s neck. The wet sounds of his member sliding in and out paired with the low grunts, growls and quiet moans echoed through the room as Grigori let his hands trail down his taller lover’s back, his nail leaving red marks on the nearly pearly white skin.

They pulled away a little bit, looking into each other’s eyes for a short while before leaning in, pressing their lips against each other. Just like their hips, their tongues met, again and again, tasting each other as the old warden slowly began to pick up the pace.

His second in command grunted at that, and his legs tightened around his lover’s waist. He pulled back to let out a small moan, digging his nails into the other’s back, breaking the skin, causing blood to flow.

The old man, however, didn’t care. He didn’t even feel the pain. He only felt the tight heat of his lover’s insides, the hot skin on his own, and the slickness of sweat and lube. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he sped up again, his hips snapping forward, the tip of his member hitting Grigori’s prostate.

The second in command cried out at the sudden amount of pleasure and threw his head back, his mouth hanging open. He gasped a few times after the sound escaped his throat, and, too, moved his hips to meet the movements of his lover. He could feel how the large member inside of him massaged his walls and hit his special spot over and over again, sending one jolt of pleasure after another through his body.

He felt those rough lips on his neck, how they were biting him there again – he had to make sure to wear a scarf tomorrow so no one would know what they did in here. He had a feeling that his neck was going to be completely red and blue after they would be done with this – a little bit harsher than before. “ ** _You’re so wonder-ful_**.”, he whispered, his voice frightening steady during such an activity.

“ ** _S-shut up…a-and g-go fast-er_**.”, the younger male snarled and grunted loudly as the felt the other bite into his already abused neck again. “ ** _S-such a tune of words i-in such a situation? Why do I feel I should have e-expected that._** ”, he hissed, grunting when he felt his lover tighten a little bit around him.

Dmitri’s second in command didn’t answer to that. He couldn’t, if he would open his mouth right now, only loud moans would escape his throat because the old man listened to him, and now slammed into him in an almost inhumanly speed.

Like this, it didn’t take long for his second climax to approach.

Slowly, he reached down and wrapped one of his hand around the thick, throbbing, leaking shaft that was so ready to shoot the approaching amount of cum out of the head, ready to rub himself to completion while his lover abused his prostate, but before he could even start, his hand was pushed away by the one who had supported the old warden while thrusting into his lover.

Dmitri wrapped his thick, scarred fingers around the throbbing member and began to stroke it in the rhythm of the movements of his hips, the thumb playing with the swollen head.

Grigori groaned loudly as he did that, hissing when those large, cold digits ran up and down his shaft, faster and faster, until all of sudden, he let his thumb ran over the slit.

“ ** _Shit! D-Dmitri. Fuck! FUCK_** ”, the second in command of “The Wall” groaned as his orgasm crashed upon him. Cum shot out of the younger man’s length’s tip, onto his chest, stomach, and his lover’s entire torso, and a little bit into his face.

The old warden didn’t stop, however. He thrusted through his lover’s orgasm, feeling how those strong, warm, and moist walls tightened and massaged his member, grunting when it almost became too tight to move. He let go of the now softening penis of the younger man, wrapping both of his arms around his shoulders so that he could fully abuse the tight, slick hole.

He pulled out until only the tip was inside, thrusting back in with full force, feeling how the other took him. He stared into his eyes, which were already half-lidded and tired, but those beautiful dark blue orbs were still filled with pure pleasure. Leaning down, he locked his lips with his and plunged his tongue inside, tasting him as he felt his orgasm build up.

A low groan escaped the old warden’s throat as it finally happened, and he thrusted inside of his lover one last time. Cumshot after cumshot erupted from the swollen, throbbing member, filling Grigori’s insides, stuffing him to the brim.

His hips’ movements finally stilled and he pulled back from the kiss to bury his face into the other’s neck, who was groaning at the feeling of the sticky white liquid filling him even more than the massive penis inside of him already did before. They remained that way until the orgasm of the larger male finally passed. Only then, Dmitri slowly moved back and let his member slid out carefully, chuckling at the groan the other made when he suddenly felt a little bit empty.

They both collapsed on the table, panting violently, cuddling up against each other. The old warden laid his head on the other’s shoulder, nuzzling into him, trying to calm his uneven breathing. He could feel Grigori smile against him and feel his hands rub his back, the tip of his fingers carefully caressing the marks he had caused with his nails. They were not deep enough to leaves scars, but they would certainly last for quite a while.

After a good minute, Dmitri lifted his head and looked directly into the tired eyes of his lover, a small grin on his face. He leaned closer, his lips hovering just above his, whispering five words before locking them with his.

“ ** _Happy twenty-fifth anniversary, my love_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you've read the first lemon with Grigori and Dmitri. Have fun to get those imagines out of your head.^^


End file.
